I need you so much closer
by Agent-Shinju
Summary: Steve sabe lo que quiere, pero tiene problemas para entender qué es lo que Danny quiere. Danny/Lori/Steve  o algo parecido . Advertencia de Danny siendo idiota, por no variar...
1. 1 I need you so much closer

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0 | **Pairing:** Steve/Danno

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece

******Words:** ****599 |**** **Rating:** ****M

****Spoilers:** **del 2x02 por cierta primera aparición, pero no creo que cuente como spoiler. xD

* * *

><p>Steve se mentiría si no admitiese que había notado algo raro en Danny últimamente. No es que el detective fuese el rey de la simpatía gratuita, ni que tuviese por costumbre repartir amor allá a donde fuese, pero los últimos días estaban siendo demasiado extraños incluso para ellos. Y él no tenía precisamente lagunas (ni charcos siquiera). Tenía muy buena memoria si tenía que ser sincero, así que recordaba perfectamente lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Todo. Cada ínfimo detalle.<p>

Dos semanas durmiendo en el sofá eran prueba suficiente de que no podía olvidar todo lo que se habían hecho el uno al otro en su cama. Por eso no podía entender la aparente obsesión que Danny tenía con empujarle a situaciones absurdas con Lori.

Acababa de decidir que usaría las escaleras, dejándoles "a solas" tras guiñarle un ojo con esa sonrisa de idiota en la cara. ¿Qué intentaba insinuar? McGarret no estaba ciego. Lori era atractiva e inteligente, probablemente un buen partido, pero, ¿qué quería que le dijese? No podía pensar en otra cosa que en la lengua de su compañero moviéndose con urgencia en su boca, en su cuerpo temblando y su ropa esparcida por toda su habitación.

Una relación (esporádica o no) con ella no entraba ni de lejos en sus planes tras haber tenido a Danno cayendo sobre su pecho después de haber agotado juntos todas las fuerzas que les quedaban.

- ¿Le pasa algo a Williams o…?

Steve volvió a la realidad solamente un segundo para suspirar, mirar a la joven y a su caída de ojos a cámara lenta y tener que volver a suspirar. ¿Qué iba a hacer con el cabezota cabeza hueca de Danny si ella ya parecía querer formar parte del plan? (o eso, o su ego había crecido demasiado sin que se diese cuenta)

Por suerte las puertas del ascensor se abrieron antes de que tuviese que responder. Estaba cansado de pensar cómo empezar una conversación con Danny, de pensar cómo sacar el tema sin sonar como una colegiala asustadiza, de esas que temen resultar patéticas ante el chico que se las tiró y no quiere nada con ellas. No quería dar esa imagen, no quería parecer desesperado por llamar la atención del detective y arrastrarlo de nuevo a su cama, de forma que fuera real y no un error que olvidar huyendo descalzo a la mañana siguiente.

No que no hubiese sido real para él. Lo había sido tanto como la pared contra la que quería chocarse en ese momento.

No sabía qué había significado aquella noche para Danny, porque el rubio era escurridizo y él seguía siendo una niñita acojonada, pero tenía claro lo que había supuesto para él. Le había dado la vuelta a su vida. Darse cuenta al fin de lo que sentía por su compañero, poder demostrárselo, sentir que era correspondido y poder dejarse llevar de aquella forma lo habían cambiado. No quería volver al principio. No más preguntar por cómo están las cosas con Rachel, ni más excusas para tomar algo con él, ni más maldito autocontrol.

Cuando descubrió al detective sonriendo otra vez con esa cara de idiota al verles salir del ascensor juntos, y vio de reojo la forma en la que ella lo miraba, lo tuvo claro. Se desharía de Lori si hiciera falta y sometería a Danny al tercer grado si así consiguiese un poco de sinceridad por su parte, pero no seguiría durmiendo en su sofá para no torturarse con recuerdos de una noche que había sido perfecta para él y, al menos, lo había parecido para Danno.


	2. 2 Delete Rewind

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0 | **Pairing:** Steve/Danno

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece

******Words:** ****684 |**** **Rating:** ****M

****Spoilers:** **del 2x02.

**Secuela de:** I need you so much closer

* * *

><p>Lo primero que recuerda son los botones de su camisa saltando por los aires cuando Steve la abrió de un tirón al otro lado de la puerta. Ni siquiera tiene una idea clara de cómo llegaron hasta allí desde el coche. Lengua, calor y muchas ganas de llegar a la cama es lo que imagina que sentían, con mucha lengua y demasiados dientes a juzgar por las marcas que descubrió en su cuello a la mañana siguiente.<p>

Su espalda cerró la puerta con un golpe y lo único que importaba ya eran los labios de su jefe succionando sobre la vena de su cuello mientras sus manos se movían por su cintura, rozando su cinturón y colando sus largos dedos entre su piel y la tensa tela. Sus propias manos se movían torpes por la camiseta de Steve, tratando de quitársela e igualar la situación, aunque necesitase mucho más ver desaparecer sus propios pantalones. Pero el cabrón parecía con ganas de tomárselo con calma.

Él mismo se quitó la camiseta separándose tan sólo un instante de Danny para volver a violarle la boca con las mismas ganas y la misma urgencia que él sentía. ¿De dónde salía ese sentimiento que le había invadido al conocer a la nueva integrante del 5-0? ¿A qué venía esa necesidad de posesión que le había llevado a abordar a McGarrett en el aparcamiento? No tenía ni idea y ver todos los días a ambos no le ayudaba en absoluto.

Demasiados recuerdos. Demasiados recuerdos y demasiado calor en ese maldito país.

- Tenemos un caso, Danny.

Las palabras de McGarrett lo sacaron de su propia cabeza tan sólo un segundo. El hijo de puta estaba de espaldas a él, al otro lado de la sala, de rodillas, cogiendo algo, buscándolo o… ¡de rodillas!

Danny necesitaba tomar el aire.

Casi podía sentir el tacto frío de la madera bajo su culo otra vez. McGarrett lo había arrastrado por su casa hasta que sus caderas habían chocado contra el primer mueble sólido. Las rápidas manos del Seal desabrocharon sus pantalones y antes de que pudiese gemir por el sonido de su cremallera liberándole de tanta presión, el comandante ya lo había alzado en el aire y casi lanzado contra la pared sobre la cajonera sin separar sus labios de los suyos más de lo necesario. Sus lenguas se habían familiarizado la una con la otra tras dios sabe cuánto tiempo que habían estado dando vueltas por la entrada, agarrándose, juntando tanto sus cuerpos que sus erecciones chocaban y se rozaban a través de la ropa y todo era imposible, tan imposible como Steve cayendo de rodillas y tomándolo entre sus labios sin que ninguno tuviese tiempo a pensarlo.

Era bueno, el cabrón era demasiado bueno ahí abajo y había algo que lo cabreaba pero no había tenido tiempo de pensar en ello en aquel momento. Sus manos se habían movido solas hasta el cabello de Steve, pero no quería mirar. Si miraba estaba perdido y…

- Danny, ¿estás bien?

La mano del comandante sobre su hombro le sobresaltó más de lo que se esperaba y ver su rostro tan cerca tan sólo lo puso más a la defensiva.

- Estoy bien, estoy bien. A trabajar.

- De acuerdo…

Steve lo vio pasar junto a él sin que le dedicara otra mirada y Danny no podría negarlo si le preguntase. Le estaba evitando, llevaba dos semanas haciéndolo y seguiría así hasta que inventasen una pastilla para borrar la memoria o Will Smith apareciese en su camino con traje y gafas de sol un día aleatorio. Porque había mirado. Con su compañero de rodillas frente a él, con su boca casi tragándose su polla y su lengua siendo la maldita arma más mortífera del planeta, había mirado y se pegaría un tiro para sacarse la jodida imagen más erótica que había visto en su vida de la cabeza si así consiguiera volver a tener sentimientos normales hacia ese hombre en concreto.

¿Quién le iba a decir que había alguien más en esa oficina mirando a Steve McGarrett de la misma forma que él?


End file.
